


Conduit

by bluejorts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "im a pioneer in poly robot sex" - me telling someone how few fics there are in this poly, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Marking, Polyamory, connor being a slut as usual lmao, ken doll junk, mlm author, poly author too, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: “One day we’re gonna teach you to be patient.” Josh tuts. He’s smiling with his teeth now, another sweet sweet smile and Connor thinks it’s unfair that he doesn’t get to taste.“Unlikely.” He hums.





	Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> whats fun abt wireplay is that i can dig into my very limited and maybe outdated gcse science vocabulary and pick out a word for a title and itll probably work 
> 
> this was originally gonna be a hair pulling thing for like,, day 4 of kinktober? that i forgot to finish? so thank u @ the person im following on twitter that posted abt these boys fykin and reminded me to finish this fic bc it was sitting unfinished for two weeks lmao

Connor’s head is  _ sensitive _ . Of course, it needn’t be. He can turn it off if he wants, whenever he wants. But he chooses not to, because he likes it. He likes when Markus’ hands ruffle through his hair as they pass each other, or when Josh tidies it for him after a stolen kiss. He likes when Simon ruins that tidying by stealing one of his own. 

He likes when they pull it. He likes it when, like now, Markus has a tight grip on it - tight enough to send sparks down his spine - as he holds Connor’s head to the side. His teeth are on Connor’s neck and Connor’s skin is gone. There’s a steady hum of energy between them, a static of a thing that begs to fight their insulation and tangle their wires. It’s enticing, electrifying, and holds Connor in a rush that keeps him gasping. The others haven’t arrived yet, and Markus is slow and deliberate with his marking, pushing Connor’s skin away in a crescent from his neck over his chest, marking him pretty with blue kisses. 

The front door opens with a creak. Connor notes that they need to fix that. He likes being snuck in on. 

His eyes are trying to close, Markus has moved to his jaw now, not leaving marks, but peppering him with kisses. His face is rough, his stubble pronounced, but his lips are oh so soft. 

Josh enters, already wearing that sugar sweet smile of his. He hangs his jacket up in the closet, unlike Markus, who dropped his on the floor as soon as he got in and climbed into Connor’s lap before he even said hello. He’s still in Connor’s lap, knees either side of him. It makes it easy for Josh to come up and kiss behind his ear.

“Hey.” Josh whispers. His eyes meet Connor’s, his arms wrap around Markus’ waist. His breath lands in the air between the three of them, synthetic and entirely the same composition it would have entered his body in.

“Hello.” The voice Connor responds with is rough and unused. He’s been quiet, so lost in the feeling of Markus’ teeth on him that he’d forgotten to even moan, only gasping and sighing silently.

“Good day?” Markus speaks with his mind, his mouth on Connor’s collarbone and unwilling to move, even when Josh tugs at his earlobe with his teeth and Connor feels Markus shudder. 

“I’ve had better. But this one is looking up.” His hands wander to unbutton Markus’ shirt. Connor helps. He starts from the bottom, fingers faltering when Markus bites hard, his lips wandering away from his pattern now and over Connor’s shoulder. Connor's skin shys away from the advancement of his mouth. Then Markus’ shirt is open and Josh smooths it back over his shoulders. 

To take it off, Markus releases Connor’s hair and Connor whines without meaning to. Josh laughs and replaces the hand, digging his nails into Connor’s scalp as he grabs a fistful of his hair. Connor almost short circuits, his eyes fluttering, faint errors popping into his UI.

“Are we gonna wait for Simon? And tease this one until he shows up?” Josh hums, he pulls Connor’s head this way and that, examining the marked plastic and unmarked skin. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Connor feels Markus smile. His eyes catch the freckles on Markus’ shoulder and he’s  _ desperate _ to chase them with his tongue, leave wet lines connecting them like constellations. Connor loves the stars, would love to paint the night sky on the skin of his lovers. But, oh, he’s gotten distracted, lost in thought. Josh’s hand is still in his hair, keeping his neck bared for Markus’ ruthless teeth. He won’t stop until Connor’s casing is alight with his marks, glowing blue even when he covers it with his skin. He won’t let him kiss those freckles until he’s had his fill. 

Josh’s other hand is on Markus’ chest, raking his nails upwards. Connor watches the stark white scratches they leave in their wake, marking criss cross patterns over his pecs. 

Someone sends out an idea, Connor isn’t quite sure who - it could have been him, without thinking - to lie down. And they maneuver without taking hands or mouths off each other, until Connor has his head on the pillows and Markus is caging him in, mouth wandering up over Connor’s cheeks and landing on his lips. Connor kisses hungrily, tasting sparks and metallic energy. Josh is beside them. His hand is steadfast in Connor’s hair, and he worms his head into the space between them to nip at Connor’s stomach. Connor gasps without breaking away from the kiss, a mechanical response with an organic sound. His stomach jumps away from Josh’s teeth though he wants them on him  _ so  _ bad. He’s not in control of that, his systems run on their own and his responses surprise even himself. There’s a thrill to it, something that makes him understand what it is to be alive.

Josh pulls his own t-shirt half way off and that distracts Markus, he pulls away from Connor’s mouth with a sharp grin and sits up. His ass is at Connor’s hips, but they’re both wearing trousers and he can’t feel that humming power that should be passing between them. It’s infuriating. 

He forgets his annoyance when Markus pulls Josh by the back of the neck and kisses him roughly. Josh’s hand tightens in Connor’s hair and Connor gasps, eyes wide, trying to catch this moment in his memory forever (he has a few like this, moments watching his partners kiss, that he plays to himself at work when he misses them). Markus is always in control, always. He leads the kiss and pushes Josh back, his hands on his chest as he presses his hips firmly down into Connor’s. Once Simon gets there, all clothing will be gone, but Connor doesn’t  _ want  _ to wait that long. He fiddles with his buttons quietly, hoping that the other two are too busy to notice. But a strong hand grabs his wrists. 

“No you don’t.” Markus hums. He’s speaking with his mouth, Josh has moved to kissing his neck, no marks (yet). “We’re waiting for Simon, remember?” 

“But I don’t want to.” Connor knows he sounds petulant, he’s been told so. He just doesn’t have much patience to give. 

“Do you want us to fuck you?” Josh murmurs. He takes his hand out of Connor’s hair and Connor whimpers, tries to follow it. Markus lifts his wrists above his head and holds him there. “Well?”

“Yes. Please.” 

“Then wait for Simon, too.” 

“If you pull my hair again?”

“Oh, no.” Markus noses beneath his chin. “Not until you deserve it.”

“ _ Please _ . I deserve it!”

Josh raises his eyebrows, he’s crossed his arms over his chest and is regarding Connor with amusement. His lips are parted and Connor realises he hasn’t gotten to kiss him yet. He wants to kiss him. “You were being sneaky, detective.” 

“Sorry.” Connor licks his lip. “Kiss me instead, please?” 

Josh considers, Connor sees a slip of pink tongue touch his teeth and wants to kiss him even more. “Alright. Since you said please.” 

Markus lets go of Connor’s hands and sits up, taking his head away from Connor’s neck. Connor misses him already, but the press of Josh’s lips against his forehead pushes that thought away. He cranes his head to try and catch those lips, but Josh backs away. Connor pouts. 

“One day we’re gonna teach you to be patient.” He tuts. He’s smiling with his teeth now, another sweet sweet smile and Connor thinks it’s  _ unfair _ that he doesn’t get to taste. 

“Unlikely.” He hums. His eyes dart between Josh and Markus. They’re both staring down at him, eyes dark and sharp. He feels like they’re opening him up. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Josh’s hand comes to cup his chin, and then it cements there, holding his jaw in place. “Just gonna have to treat you rough, huh?”

Connor is stronger than Josh. He’s stronger than any of his boys, including Markus (though there’s less of a difference there than he’d admit). But when they hold him in place he doesn’t use that strength. If he fights back it’s weakly, because being pinned is his favourite part. 

Josh nuzzles at his cheek, pressing pecks to his skin. His mouth draws a dull buzz of electricity to the spots, but Connor wants more. He parts his lips and breathes shallowly. He doesn’t need to, but he wants to. He wants to tempt Josh, magnetize their lips together. He wants a mouthful of power, wants messy kisses that send sparks over his skin. But Josh doesn’t give in. His mouth, steady and gentle, travels back up to Connor’s forehead. Markus is moving too, taking that weight off of Connor’s hips. Connor pouts more. They’re ever so mean. 

He feels teeth on his stomach - okay! Not mean! Very much not mean.

He lets himself moan with the breath leaving his lips. He can feel the smile against his skin from Markus in response to that, and then teeth back again, harder. He hears the difference when his skin melts away, a plasticky sound when Markus’ teeth rub against his chassis instead. He feels it, too, again more raw, a more mechanical pleasure.

There’s a knock on the door. Markus lifts his head to tell Simon to come in, and Josh moves his too. Connor feels lonely and sighs. He watches Simon enter, peek his head around the door and then come and lean against it as it shuts. 

“You want some privacy?” He hums. Connor can see he’s already distracted by the sight in front of him.

“No, we were waiting for you.” Markus beckons him forwards to sit on the bed and pulls him into a slow kiss. Connor can see the slide of their tongues and that’s absolutely not fair. He looks at Josh expectantly, but only sees the mouthwatering line of his throat, adam's apple bobbing as he stares at their other partners. Even less fair. “And you know you can always watch.”

“Mm. I know.” Simon’s hand falls on Connor’s calf, stroking with his thumb over the jeans that are still covering him. Connor shudders. Simon smiles at him. “He’s worked up, isn’t he?” 

“We’ve been playing with him, a little.” Josh lets go of Connor’s chin and walks over to the end of the bed. He leans down to kiss Simon softly, running his hand over Markus’ bare shoulder. “How are you?” 

“I’m good. How are you? Rough one today?”

Josh nods his way into another kiss. Connor whines. This is teasing, it’s unfair. Josh still hasn’t kissed him, and now Simon’s here, and Connor can’t stop looking at his hands; long bony fingers that he wants tugging his head back, preferably as Josh makes good on his offer.

Simon grins and breaks away from Josh. Serves him right. He strokes his hand up to Connor’s thigh. “Connor, you okay there?” 

“I’m being very slowly murdered.” 

“Mhm?”

“He’s being impatient.” Markus states. He leans over and his teeth scratch against Connor’s stomach. Connor tries not to buck his hips. 

“You’ve been  _ taking me apart _ .” He folds his arms over his chest. Markus’ tongue reaches his belly button and dips in. His hips ignore the orders he’s sending them and push upwards. “And you stopped touching my hair.”

“For someone who claims to not understand non-literal speech, you use an awful lot of hyperbole.” Josh grins.

“It’s very literal.” Connor props himself up on his elbows. “See?” He sheds his skin up to his jaw, letting it fall away. He lets the white of the panel on his chest become transparent, baring his all and letting his partners see just how fast his heart is beating, the thirium hues of his insides lit up by blinking lights. 

“I think you just took yourself apart for us.” Markus murmurs. He trails his fingers over the clear plastic, over the marks he made that still stand proud there. “Lie back down.”

Connor obeys. He cranes his head to watch the others but his lips are caught by Josh before he can see what Markus and Simon are plotting. Josh is a soft kisser, his mouth opening for Connor and letting the power pass between them. It makes Connor lightheaded, the buzz when their tongues touch, the sharp nip of Josh’s teeth. It makes it hard to focus when he feels hands on his pants and a few short tugs at the fabric by his hips. His buttons being undone, he realises. His pants are tugged down and fingers trail sparks over the casing of his legs. He moans into Josh’s mouth. Josh smiles. Connor feels him lift his arm and then there are fingers in his hair again, stroking teasingly over his scalp. He moans encouragement. If being loud will get him what he wants, he’ll scream until the windows crack. 

The fingers tighten, pulling just a little. Connor pulls against them, wrenching his lips away from Josh’s to grunt ‘harder, please’. 

“Nope.” Josh hums. Markus and Simon push his thighs apart, keeping a hand each on his hips. They feel different, not just their skin - or their casing, at this point - but their energy. He feels Simon in a constant dull tingle, a pleasant pins and needles feeling that right turns straight into arousal. Markus is different, Connor feels him when he moves, jolts and bolts and he twitches when he feels it. They trace their fingers over the insides of his thighs, unwinding whatever springs Connor had holding him together. He whimpers, digs his teeth into his bottom lip like it’ll help. Josh’s hand is still not  _ tight enough _ on his head and his mouth has found a place to mark on the opposite side of Connor’s neck to where Markus’ affections are still neon bright. 

Simon and Josh steer clear of his groin - ‘Ken doll’ he may be, it’s still the most concentrated of his external pleasure centres. They tease up over his hips, drawing circles and lines and abstract shapes. Connor knows their fingers are leaving asteroid tails, neon blue light chasing them over his body. Simon takes his hand off and Connor tries to follow with his stomach, but the strong hands on his hips refuse that. He pouts a little, blinking his eyes open and looking down when he feels Markus’ hand follow. 

They’re kissing, leaning across him. Markus strokes his hand over Simon’s hair, smoothing it back away from his face, Simon traces his thumb across Markus’ jaw. 

“Can I sit up, please?” Connor whispers to Josh in his head. He has an idea. Josh takes his teeth away from his neck and gives him a curious look to which Connor responds only with a kiss. He sits up slowly, pleased when Markus and Simon don’t stop on his account. And he finally gets to kiss those freckles. His tongue glides over Markus’ skin, finding even less resistance when it falls away. Simon cups the back of Connor’s neck, scratching up through his hair. Connor shivers, he busies his hands with Simon’s belt. He feels the mattress dip behind him and then there’s Josh. Connor digs his teeth into Markus’ shoulder when Josh’s nails scrape down his back. Josh feels different again. His energy circles and pulses, weak to strong to weak to strong. Connor’s back arches into it and he runs his tongue thickly over the marks left by his teeth. Markus shudders, but doesn’t make a noise, and that brings Connor to bite him again. He’s gifted a whine into Simon’s mouth and he grins. He loves when his partners make noise. When he can make them make noise. He likes sex to be loud, to make every party moan and yell and babble.  

Connor gets Simon’s pants undone, and Simon has to drag himself away from them all to stand up and pull them off. He makes a show of it, even if he doesn’t mean to, slides the belt out of its loops and lets the fabric fall to his feet. They three watch him, and Simon gives a blue cheeked grin before pulling his shirt over his head. Markus reaches out, palm plastic, and Simon walks forward, presses his stomach against that hand and lets white and blue bloom out from that point of contact. Josh's hand is still on Connor's back, painting him a picture of shivers. 

Simon crawls back over the bed and onto Markus, pushing him backwards and straddling his hips. He plays with the zip of Markus’ jeans and Connor and Josh scramble forward. As Simon undresses him, they tease. Connor marks lines over Markus’ stomach, slowly revealing inch after inch of his inside. Josh finds the place on Markus’ side that makes him buck and curse when teeth are pressed onto it. Simon gets his trousers off and remains straddling him. Connor tilts his head to the side as he kisses messily. Simon's so close. Connor could move forward and kiss between his legs, but he doesn't. He watches. Watches Simon rub slowly against Markus, the flutter of his eyelids when their skin fades. It's like waking up again, watching as their naked chassis touch and Simon twitches into it. Connor feels Josh against his back and moves on a whim. He wriggles to lie next to Markus and pulls Josh on top of him. Josh's hands, on his chest to steady himself, send defibrillator pulses through Connor's systems, but his groin don't get that same treatment. Josh is still wearing pants, and that's positively  _ cruel _ .

“Do you like these pants?” He asks, the innocence he's aiming for far from what he hits. His voice is strained, and he sounds as needy as he is.

“Please don't rip them.” Josh laughs. Simon and Markus do too. If he weren't so preoccupied wanting Josh naked against him Connor would be distracted by how delighted he was in this occurrence.

He doesn't rip them. He lets Josh pull them off and then presses impatiently upwards, hands grabbing at Josh's hips to pull him against desperate panels. Connor’s body is a patchwork of pale skin and the white and grey of his plastic, a mess outlined in neon light. Josh grinds against him, his own skin fading upwards. Where they touch Connor feels pulses of arousal and skittering electricity that makes his toes curl. He moans loud and open into the room, while Josh presses his forehead to Connor’s chest. 

“I thought we were teasing him.” Simon laughs, naked hand running gently over Josh’s back. 

“Mmh.” Josh responds. “He got greedy.”

“You got greedy.” Markus’ hand is on Josh’s thigh. 

“Mmh.” Josh says again. Connor feels the rumble of that sound reverberate through him. He rocks up into Josh, still desperate for the feeling, the rush of arousal through him. His panels want to slide open, he wants hands inside of him  _ now _ .

Josh presses down on his hips and reluctantly removes himself from his position. Connor whines and uses a little of his real strength to buck up against those hands. 

“Come on now.” Simon snorts. “That’s just bratty.”

Connor pouts at him. “You’re all being incredibly cruel.”

They laugh. Connor bites back the urge to grin and instead forces his pout deeper into his face. 

“I don’t think it’s fair that I don’t get Josh against me when you two are there like  _ that _ .” 

“Well -” Markus begins to argue, but Simon is already crawling off of him and over Connor, to loom on his hands and knees.

“That’s very true.” He smiles, lips tinged blue (it adds to the ghoulish handsomeness he has, like some kind of siren, built to lure men in, make them fall in love). “And I haven’t paid proper attention to you yet.”

“You haven’t kissed me.” Connor breathes. Simon’s slim fingers run over the clear panel on his chest, tracing a circle where Connor’s heart is racing. 

“I haven’t.” Simon agrees, and he does. 

Simon is gentle. He lets Connor take the lead, lets Connor beg for more without saying anything. It’s cruel, even more so when he tries to pull Simon’s hips to meet his and his hands are restrained at his sides by the others. He knows they’re watching, can feel their eyes on him. The panel on his abdomen pops open, he can’t help it. Markus’ hand is quick to close it again. Not yet. He doesn’t get that yet. 

“God, he’s so desperate.” Markus hums, as if that’s news to him. He sounds reverent.

“He is.” Josh agrees. “So pushy. He really wants us to touch him, huh?” 

Connor whimpers into Simon’s mouth. 

“He does, doesn’t he? Wants us to fuck him.”

“I want to.” Josh’s mouth is next to his ear now. His hand is still a vice around Connor’s wrist, and his breath tickles. “I really want to.

“Wanna open him up?”

“Yeah, see just how much of me he can take.” Josh nips Connor’s earlobe, Connor forgets how to kiss for a moment. Simon chuckles. “How many of his wires I can pull before he breaks.”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be that many.” Now Markus is so close, fuck. More breath against his skin and his lips are sluggish. “He’s so easy to unravel.” His fingers slide over Connor’s collarbone. “Kind of a slut, hm?”

Connor jolts, that word sending streaks of arousal through him. Before he deviated, words meant little to him, caused no real emotion. But now they call him a slut and he feels it in his circuits, hot and giddy.

Simon pulls away, grinning at him when Connor opens his eyes. “Definitely a slut.” He agrees. His voice is thick, Connor whines. “He wants all three of us, doesn’t he? All of us inside him?”

Connor nods. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if they planned together to focus on him today, or if he was just lucky.

“You’re gonna have to say it.” Josh whispers. 

“Please.” Connor croaks. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Please what, Connor?” 

“I want you inside me.” 

Markus’ hand travels over to the panel on his abdomen again. Connor almost bucks up, forces him to pop it open, but he has the restraint to hold back. 

Markus doesn’t open him, his hand stills. They all still. Connor watches Simon’s mouth curl up above him and knows they’re talking, discussing internally what to do to him. 

“Sit up.” Josh tells him. Simon clambers off of him. 

Connor does as he’s told. 

“Good.” Markus praises, and Connor shivers. They know exactly what to say to get to him. 

Josh traces the line of his spine. Connor can’t focus on that, though, because now their hands are all over him. Markus is on his collar and at his side, his nails catching and scratching, marking again. Simon is on his stomach, palms flat and pressing in, stroking over the soft silicone. 

Josh pops the panel at the small of his back, and Connor gasps. He feels the air hit his insides, a rush of sensation over exposed wires. 

“God, so good.” Markus says again, as Simon opens his stomach.

“Touch me.” Connor begs. “Please, touch me.”

“I want to.” Simon tells him. “I want to touch you, Connor.” He smiles evenly. “I want to make you scream, Connor.”

“Please. Do it, Simon,  _ please _ .” Connor grabs at Josh’s thigh, he digs his nails in and feels the current passing between them. “All of you, please.”

“Sounds desperate.” Josh hums, but his voice is breaking now, slightly out of control. “You really want us huh? Want to be ours?”

“Yes.”

“Our slut?”

Josh and Simon plunge their hands into him as he says that, and Connor’s vision statics. He yells, the arousal coursing through him overwhelming. He feels every fraction of an inch of the connection between his wires and their fingers. When Josh twitches it sends fireworks to his eyes. He whines loudly, can feel them gasp when he does. 

He knows they feel it as strongly as he does, the energy passing through them, but they don’t have the danger. They don’t have error messages in their HUD’s, the threats to their systems. 

“That good, Connor?” Markus grins. 

“Yes, so good.” Connor realises his mouth is hanging open, but he can’t remember how to shut it. 

“So good, huh?” 

“You like being our slut?” Simon interrupts. “Like us inside you?” He wiggles his fingers, they rub against Connor’s wires and he feels how they shake. He feels full, the space occupied by their hands space he always forgets feels so empty without them. There’s just inches between them, if they reached deeper, pushed past the column of his spine and one of his computers, they could touch. He wishes they were able to (maybe he could get it adjusted, empty that space so that they can fill it). 

“Yes.  _ Fuck _ .” 

His eyes are fluttered and unfocused, but he glimpses Markus’ hungry grin. The hand he has on Connor’s collar - a hand Connor had forgotten was there in his distraction - wanders upwards. Connor knows what’s coming, and he buzzes. Josh and Simon twitch and he realises he’s sent shocks through them. He blinks and studies their faces as best he can, grateful when he sees pleasure, not pain. Markus curves his hand around, presses down onto the back of his neck and Connor opens up for him. His eyes flutter shut again, again overwhelmed with the feeling of full full  _ full  _ and these foreign objects and fuck he feels so open, so raw. 

“Please, Markus. Josh. Simon.” He chants their names like a spell he’s already under. Josh and Simon move carefully, Josh pressing against bundles of his wires, Simon digging deeper. Digging and reaching motherboards that colour Connor’s vision entirely red when touched but make the arousal in him begin to peak. Markus’ fingers dip inside his neck, bypassing thick metal plating that exists to protect him from invasions like this. His middle finger brushes first against sensitive plating in his spine and Connor screams. Markus, encouraged, rubs two fingers against the column. 

“So needy.” He gasps.

“Yes.” Connor agrees.

“So bratty.” Josh bites his shoulder.

“Y-Yes.” 

“Our slut?” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Connor yells again. He can’t help the noises that burst out of his mouth, the yelling and screaming and  _ begging _ . Markus digs deeper into his neck, his fingers long and bare and the electricity passing between them so sharp it feels like it’s cutting, slicing through Connor and spreading him open. He’s close now, close to overloading, close to coming. He knows they can feel it, he knows that when he comes, they will. He’s the conduit, the connection between them all. They’re sharing in this, in being inside of him, in taking him.  

“Gonna come for us, Connor?” Markus sounds teasing. 

“No.” Connor bites out. A lie, his systems inform him. 

“No?”

“Need more? This not enough for our slut?” Simon bites his stomach

“Always.” Connor squeezes his thigh tighter. 

“Fuck, Connor.” Josh whines. He sounds undone. When his voice crackles, all the breath in the room hitches. “I want you to come. I want to come with you. Please, Connor. Come on.”

That does it. Connor comes with a spasm, knocking their fingers around inside him, his orgasm rough and hard. Simon grabs at a tube inside of him, something unimportant that transports thirium through to his left leg. He squeezes and Connor’s vision is black now - he doesn’t know why this messes with his visuals so much, and he really doesn’t care because it feels like he’s got fifty thousand volts of delight rocketing through him. His audio processors cut out, so he doesn’t know how loud he’s yelling as he falls back, landing on Josh with Simon falling slack onto his stomach. Markus to the side with his arm still over Connor.

He lies there, too stunned to think, the pounding of thirium in his ears all he registers around him. 

His UI informs him that module #75872 overheated during his orgasm, but it's a minor thing, so he allows his fans to kick into audible overdrive and sort the issue out. 

“You okay?” Simon asks. 

Connor nods drowsily. “Yeah. That was really good.”

“Mmh. I felt it.” The arm over him tightens and Markus is the first of them to move, he turns to his side and buries his face in Josh’s neck. Connor hears a soft kiss. 

“I love you.” He tells them. 

Josh strokes his fingers through Connor’s hair. “We love you too.” He says. The brush of his fingers against Connor’s sensitive scalp sends shivers through him like tremors after an earthquake. He closes his panels and pulls Simon up his body to hug him close. 

“I think I need a soft reset.” He grins. 

Markus snorts. “Would you settle for a nap?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if u want to talk abt connor getting fucked dumb come to my twitter (@robotwunk) or if you want more of me in general my tumblr is robotwunk.tumblr.com!


End file.
